


a dog and his leash.

by cl3rks



Series: x marks the spot [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Origins: Wolverine, X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009)
Genre: Bone Crushing, Choking, F/M, GDOV tag is for some casual bone breaking, Gender Inclusive, Hand Crushing, M/M, Multi, Mutant Slander, Pet Names, Reader is a mutant, Swearing, Victor digs his claws in Nicolas' neck, blood mention, no pronouns used, slight sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cl3rks/pseuds/cl3rks
Summary: A deal gone wrong... or, a message sent right.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you find any gender identifiers or typos, please let me know!
> 
> This is for X-Men: Origins Victor, by the way.
> 
> Also, the reader's powers involve super-strength and being able to draw out what people desire most... that also kinda ties in with being able to draw out the truth in general, IF it has ties to their true desire (or desire at the time.)
> 
> Any questions or concerns? Feel free to contact me!

The first time you had heard someone refer to Victor Creed as a dog was when you were with him. You were standing a little ways in front of him, making a deal with a man you'd rather not be near. 

The man – Nicolas, you didn't know his last name – was attempting to get you to sign a contract, something in which would bind you and the people you serviced to report to him as his body guards.

After all, people will pay large amounts of money for people to protect them, especially if those people have been labeled as _dangerous, hostile, vicious_ and numerous other things.

See, you mutation had shown itself when you were nine, much sooner than the gene showed itself in others.

You had a knack for bringing out the desires in people, a glance in their direction and they poured their hearts out to you... after all, the eyes are windows to the soul. You also, strangely, had a higher strength level that just seemed to come to you. 

That helped in holding Victor back.

Nicolas wasn't having your proposal. It wasn't fair to him, he'd say. You would meet him again and again, various bodyguards with you, that never changed. Victor, on the other hand, was the one constant bodyguard, as you subtley referred to him. He knew what Nicolas was capable of.

“I don't feel that you understand what I'm saying, here.” You said easily, your hands clasped in front of you. “My people, my business, does not involve my workers to _kill_ people. We tend to avoid that.”

“So, just intimidation, then? Isn't that what your little lapdog is here for?” Nicolas questioned, his gaze flicking towards Victor for a moment. You didn't look his way, but from your peripheral vision you could see him smile, his teeth sharp and ready.

“No.” You replied evenly. “He's here in case you try something.”

“Sounds like intimidation to me.” Nicolas shrugged, sticking his hand in his pocket to pull out his sunglasses. “We're done here.”

“Oh?” You asked, watching him.

He nodded. “I'll find some other mutant freaks to slaughter some people... It's my mistake, truly, that I thought that's what you all do.”

Victor's growl behind you made you drop your hands, clenching your left hand into a fist while your right remained open.

“You are sorely mistaken, sir.” You told him, standing a little straighter as you walked towards him, putting your right hand out. “But if we can't make a deal, then I apologize... but your proposals wouldn't have worked anyway.”

In a business-like manner, Nicolas reached his right hand out to shake yours. His grip was firm as he smiled gently, but it turned into a grimace as yours went from soft to firm to positively _bone-crushing_ and he cried out in pain.

“Let go!” He howled and you heard Victor chuckle from where you had left him. “My hand! You're breaking it!”

“That's the point, honey.” You told him with venom dripping from your words. “Now, tell me, what is it that your heart desires?”

“For you to let go!” 

You tilted your head, still crushing his hand. “Now, now... if I did that, I'd lose my link – I need to know what you,” your voice broke down, changing to a whisper. _“Desire.”_

“To wipe out my enemies.” Nicolas said softly, wincing still, his eyes cheating his pained expression. 

“Why do you need mutants for that?” You further questioned.

He winced a little louder. “People get scared of mutants, of your _freaks...._ They wouldn't bother me so much, the people I rival.”

“It's not nice to refer to us as that.” You reminded him, crushing his hand a little more. He screamed in pain, white hot agony was flooding his system. “What did you plan on doing once my services were no longer needed?”

You'd nearly forgotten Victor was standing there, that was, until he came up. “No one'll do business with us if you obliterate his hand.”

“Quite the contrary, Vicky,” You muttered. “People want strength watching over them. Now,” You repeated. “What did you plan on doing?”

“I was gonna kill you.” Nicolas confessed as you freed his hand, his left immediately going to cradle it. “Either that or turn you all.”

You frowned at that. “What?”

“Let them experiment on you, cut you up, sew you back together – I don't care. I would've gotten the money I would have paid you back, three or four times over for it.”

Victor reached forward, grabbing the man around the neck, his claws digging into the sensitive skin there. He growled loudly, his chest rumbling. You felt it, too, as you put your hand to the hard surface. “Victor, easy. Put him down.”

“He's just a dog!” Nicolas laughed as Victor began crushing his windpipe, effectively strangling the man. “You're just his fucking leash.”

You saw blood begin to leak down Nicolas' neck from where Victor's claws were digging in. “Victor.” You said a little louder, more firmly – more authoritatively. 

When he still held Nicolas, still strangled him, you turned and moved your left hand to Victor's chest and brought the right up from that same spot to his shoulder. You stared at him til he looked at you, Nicolas' gurgling as blood came into his throat just beside you – Victor not letting up. 

“You have to let go of him.” You told him softly, your eyes filled with a cautious concern. “We are not killers.”

“You're not, kitten, but I am.” Victor said gruffly. “People like him,” He gave Nicolas' body a shake for emphasis. “Label us as such, so why shouldn't we be what we are?”

“Because it's not good.” You told him, your hand on his shoulder sliding up to his neck, watching his eyes trying to fight looking away from the trance yours were putting his in, the trance of _desire_ as you practically stared into his soul. “That's not what you want, I know it. Now, Victor... Put. Nicolas. Down.”

There was delay in Victor's movements. You glanced at Nicolas, seeing blood coming from his mouth now. Victor dropped him a moment later, the bleeding man sputtering and gasping for air as he coughed and tried to breathe properly.

“I'll hunt you down!” Nicolas shouted as you and Victor began walking away. “You and your dog, your freakshow! I'll find you all!”

“We'll be waiting.” You called over your shoulder before glancing to Victor as he wiped the blood off on his shirt. “I think it's time we should be going.”

Victor didn't say anything as you both got into your truck, driving back to the warehouse, your place of business and also partial-home, before he actually looked at you. It wasn't until later that day, either, around eleven at night, that he spoke.

“Am I your dog?” Victor asked you, sitting in a chair near you as you went over a few reports. You stopped what you were doing, sighing gently before looking at him. You were hunched over your desk, but the look on his face made you sit back. Your back popped loudly as you did. You pressed further into the badly cushioned chair for more support. “Be honest.”

“No.” You said.

“No to being honest or no to-”

You stood quickly, taking three steps to stand in front of Victor. “You are not my dog, Victor. You shouldn't let what that asshole said get to you, it's not true.”

He watched you take crouch down a little, leaning on the balls of your feet as you put yours hands on his knees. “You know me, big brick wall. Nothing hurts me, I don't let it. If it does, I don't mention it.”

“That's what I'm worried about.” You said truthfully, staring up at his eyes. His large form shifted uncomfortably under your gaze. “You're my business partner, Vic... and my partner-partner. If something is bothering you, let me know.”

Victor continued to watch you before a slight smirk broke out onto his face. “I don't like that kid down at the pub, always staring at you, undressing you with his eyes.”

You raised a eyebrow, a smile turning up the corners of your mouth. “There he is.” You said gently, patting his knees. 

He stayed quiet for a moment. “ Seriously, though. I'm gonna tear his throat out.”

“Okay, big guy.” You giggled, standing up straight as you stuck your hand out. Victor placed his larger one in it, standing up and barely giving you room to step back as he did, his arm catching you quickly around the waist. “Whoa!”

Your voice was sharp as you brought your free hand, not the one being held by Victor's, up to his chest. “I'm serious, I'm gonna tear his fuckin' throat out.”

“Do it tomorrow, okay?” You offered, blinking the tiredness from your eyes. You were both going to sleep at the warehouse tonight. Many of your workers had already gone home or were sleeping in the makeshift rooms. “You need to sleep.”

You shook yourself from his arms, getting away from him and halfway up the large stairs before you spoke. “Oh, and Vic?”

His head turned up to meet your gaze from where you had stopped, watching you like a hawk. “Yeah?”

“If anything, you're a cat.” You called down and he started for the stairs. You pounded up the stairs loudly, shrieking from the sudden _move your ass!_ instinct you got as you laughed. “Like a little kitty cat! You even purr, too!”

You blinked quickly, rushing for your room before you slammed into something large and hard. You looked up and Victor was standing there, already have made it past you as he stood there, like a brick wall. “See, that's no fair.”

“If anyone's a _kitty cat,”_ Victor said sharply. “It's you, kitten.”

You began to giggle as you stepped back before his hands caught your hips, pulling you into him. You were silent as he spoke, repeating what you had said.

 _“You even purr, too.”_ He said lowly, leaning down to press his lips to yours as they molded together, his tongue pushing into your mouth with very little effort as your left hand gripped his thick bicep and your right hand pressed to his neck, feeling his pulse quicken from his jugular popping out slightly. As his tongue moved against yours, slick and quick, you made a small sound in the back of your throat. Victor pulled away first, leaving you breathless as some saliva trailed down your lips. “Mmm, you're doing it right now.”

“What do you truly desire?” You panted, taking your hand from his bicep to wipe away the spit, already knowing the answer to your own question as you watched Victor's eyes fill with lust, his pupils already blown wide.

He turned the question over in his mind, even though he had his mind made up. His reply was sharp and low and husky, one of his hands slipping down from your hips to your ass, surprising you as he pushing his hips into yours before quickly yanking you up, your legs wrapping effortlessly around his waist. 

“You.”


End file.
